The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~
The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ (The Best！～Updated モーニング娘。～) is Morning Musume's 6th best album and 1st remix album. It was released on September 25, 2013 in 2 editions: regular and limited edition. The album features re-recorded and rearrangements versions of their older songs, as well as re-recordings of their recent singles. Tracklist CD #LOVE Machine (Updated) #I WISH (Updated) - 9th Generation, 10th Generation, 11th Generation #Ren'ai Revolution 21 (Updated) #The☆Peace! (Updated) #Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) #THE Manpower!!! (Updated) #Aruiteru (Updated) - Michishige Sayumi #Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) #One•Two•Three (Updated) #Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) #Help me!! (Updated) #Brainstorming (Updated) #Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke #Wolf Boy (ウルフボーイ) Limited Edition DVD #Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Ai no Gundan (Dance Shot Ver. II) #Album Special Interview and Making of Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen (Debut Album): Oda Sakura Album Information Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku ;LOVE Machine *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi **Minor Vocals: Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura ;I WISH *Original Arrangement: Kono Shin *Updated Arrangement: AKIRA *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;Ren'ai Revolution 21 *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Michishige Sayumi **Minor Vocals: Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka ;The☆Peace! *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Michishige Sayumi **Sub Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi **Minor Vocals: Oda Sakura ;Souda! We're ALIVE *Original Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN *Updated Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Sato Masaki ;THE Manpower!!! *Original Arrangement: Matsubara Ken *Updated Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura ;Aruiteru *Original Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki *Updated Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: Michishige Sayumi ;Wolf Boy *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Kudo Haruka **Sub Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura TV Performances ;LOVE Machine (Updated) *2014.01.31 Music Station ;One Two Three (Updated) *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.11.03 J-MELO Concert Performances *All songs were performed at Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ ("Souda! We're ALIVE", "Aruiteru", and "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" were part of a medley). ;LOVE Machine (Updated) :See also: LOVE Machine#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ ;I WISH (Updated) :See also: I WISH#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;Re'nai Revolution 21 (Updated) :See also: Ren'ai Revolution 21#Concert Performances *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (as part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ ;The☆Peace! (Updated) :See also: The☆Peace!#Concert Performances *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;Souda! We're ALIVE (Updated) :See also: Souda! We're ALIVE#Concert Performances *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;THE Manpower!!! (Updated) :See also: THE Manpower!!!#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume ;Aruiteru (Updated) :See also: Aruiteru#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume (as part of a medley) ;Ren'ai Hunter (Updated) :See also: Ren'ai Hunter#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ ;One Two Three (Updated) :See also: One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ ;Wakuteka Take a chance (Updated) :See also: Wakuteka Take a chance#Concert Performances *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ ;Help me!! (Updated) :See also: Help me!!#Concert Performances *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 ;Brainstorming (Updated) :See also: Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai#Concert Performances *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated) :See also: Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai#Concert Performances *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (as part of a medley) ;Wolf Boy *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's 2nd album as leader. *This is the 1st album featuring 11th generation member Oda Sakura. *This is Hello! Project's highest selling album of 2013. *This is their best selling album since Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~. Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 21,848 Other Chart Rankings References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: LOVE Machine (Updated), I WISH (Updated), Renai Revolution 21 (Updated), The Peace (Updated), Souda! We're Alive (Updated), THE Manpower!! (Updated), Aruiteru (Updated), Renai Hunter (Updated), One•Two•Three (Updated), Wakuteka Take a Chance (Updated), Help me!! (Updated), Brainstorming (Updated), Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Updated), Wolf Boy it:The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ Category:2013 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Remix Albums